


【授权翻译】Abandonment

by Wadeye



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 世界末日之前时间设定, 伤害/慰藉, 克劳利在堕天之前是拉斐尔, 加百列的过去, 自杀倾向提及, 虐身虐心
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 在几乎经历了世界末日之后，阿兹拉斐尔和克劳利只想单独待着。然而没过多久，两个大天使出现在书店门口，带来令人震惊的消息和一个请求。加百列逃离了他的职位。需要有人帮忙找到他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abandonment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410550) by [Tellurion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellurion/pseuds/Tellurion). 

> 译者注：Crowley/Aziraphale已经在一起前提下的Crowley&Gabriel 和Gabriel&Raphael（ao3中/代表爱情关系，&代表除爱情以外的其他亲密关系），克劳利在堕落之前是大天使拉斐尔，加百列的哥哥（原作设定所有大天使都是上帝的子女，而加百列是其中最小的那个，或许用人类的亲戚称呼来套超自然灵体不太妥当？）  
总之请看清配对  
作为一篇85%篇幅都在讲加百列，支线才有CA相关的纯加百列中心文，这篇文在ao3上已经有将近六百个kudos了（截止到19/07/18），足以证明此文的受欢迎程度。我真诚地希望每一个GO剧粉都能看看这篇文，加百列这个角色可能并没有那么片面的，希望这篇文能让大家对他有新的认识吧  
由于我是一个人翻译而且没有beta，所以会持续地不断修改译文里的一些小问题，敬请各位谅解

第一章

_ _一个天使站在一块突出的岩石上，沐浴在天堂荣光之中。在他面前，绚烂星云于虚无黑暗中汹涌翻腾，跟随他的每一个手势变幻形状。在他身后，响起了轻柔的翅膀拍打声和脚步声，另一个天使景仰地注视着面前的景象。_ _

_ _

_ _“你在做的东西叫什么呀，拉斐尔？”_ _

_ _

_ _“这个叫星云。过段时间会有星星从中诞生。”_ _

_ _

_ _“好漂亮！你可以教我怎么做吗？”_ _

_ _

_ _“如果你想的话你可以过来和我一起完成这个，加百列。”_ _

_ _

_ _“不会给你添麻烦吗？”_ _

_ _

_ _“一点都不。过来，站到我前面来，我来教你。”_ _

_ _

_ _他们身影重叠，加百列后背靠在拉斐尔胸口，拉斐尔温柔地调整他的姿势。在他们面前，星云四下扩散延展，化作一片闪耀的海。红头发天使打了个手势，羽毛的摩擦声响起，他一跃而下，飞向那片翻涌星光。_ _

_ _

_ _“过来看看吧！”_ _

_ _

_ _他们潜入其中，被炫目的颜色和星光围绕着。加百列从一片星尘急飞向另一片，大睁双眼，惊叹于它们的美，_ _ _ _另一个天使并没有过多关注星星，而是凝视着他_ _ _ _，直到他折回自己身边。_ _

_ _

_ _“我们可以再做一片星云吗？”_ _

_ _

_ _“你想要多少我们就可以做多少。”_ _

_ _

_ _加百列拉住拉斐尔向他伸来的手。看着他们共同的造物，看着对方，他们同时感到一阵温暖的喜悦之情弥漫开来。向对方微笑着，他们张开翅膀，飞去继续他们的创造。_ _

叛乱爆发时加百列正在群星之间。当时已经没有什么工作可做了，他只是喜欢看着那些明亮的星在远方微微闪烁。上帝的最新创造——人类，可能很长一段时间内都无法看不到它们，甚至可能根本不能冒险接近这些星星。它们像是一份等待被发现的宝藏，暂时还只有天使们才能欣赏到。

_ _

突然响起一阵巨大的嘈杂声，即使加百列身处茫茫虚空中，他还是听得清楚，这不像任何他曾听到过的声音；这和经常飘扬在天堂里的天籁之音相去甚远。震耳欲聋的噪声回荡在他的体内，几乎撼动了他的灵魂。加百列冲回天堂，他无法理解眼前的景象——烟雾弥漫，惨叫四起，天使们在战斗——在互相战斗。有扭曲的躯体倒下，但他已经无法分辨那些是什么了。他们来自何方？是谁攻击了他们？这一切都曾是上帝创造过的吗？加百列看到米迦勒的剑刃发出光芒，他在她身边降落。“发生什么事了？”

“是路西法，”米迦勒咕哝道，把一把溅上金色和乌黑液体的剑插回鞘里。“他反叛了上帝。你来晚了。”第二把剑在她手中实体化，她把它递给加百列。

加百列转身看向战场，他终于辨认出那些身形，一股逐渐加深的恐惧攫住了他。他们有翅膀，但是翅膀燃烧着，被火焰熏得焦黑。他们也有光环，但是已经扭曲变形。他们是——曾经是——天使。

“其他大天使在哪？”他抓着剑的手又湿又冷，胃在腹中扭曲成结，加百列的目光在战场上来回搜寻，但升起的烟雾和云朵纠缠在一起，阻挡了他的视线。反叛天使们的肢体变形得更厉害了——几乎已经无法辨认。

“乌列尔在保护圣位。跟我走，我们得找到路西法，确保他无法接近上帝。”米迦勒脸上的金色闪烁着，她眼中折射出火花的反光。

出于职责，加百列跟在她身旁起飞，但是他们没能飞多远。一条裂缝在他们面前张开，锐利明亮到无法直视的光柱从圣位处降下。一股硫磺的气味，辛辣刺鼻，从无尽深坑中升腾起来。加百列看不清底下的景象，但是他本能地向高处飞去，逃离这股气味。他的心在恐惧中颤抖。

光柱倾泻在扭曲的天使躯体上，他们****堕落****下去，发出的惨叫声甚至盖过了打斗的嘈杂，痛苦的嘶吼跟着他们坠下。有太多天使堕落了，加百列想，大概有一半的同胞在折磨中哀嚎着，被逐出天堂，滚落到无尽深渊中。云朵在他们头顶合拢了，光柱黯淡下去，之后是一片死寂。

战场中的天使们恢复过来，慢慢起身，和加百列一起环顾着变得空荡的天堂。但还有些天使仍然挣扎着，身上新鲜的伤口流着金光，他们的表情因疼痛而扭曲。

“拉斐尔在哪？有天使受伤了，我们得把他找来医治他们！”

米迦勒定定地望住他。她抿紧双唇，未置一词。加百列发现自己在摇着头。

“不。不……**_**_不_**_**！！！不可能！路西法是因为骄傲，但不可能是拉斐尔！肯定……肯定有什么误会，他肯定可以解释的。”剑从加百列手中滑落，米迦勒冷漠地凝视着他。加百列不敢看她的眼睛，转而去寻找那头他不能，也永远都不会再见到的卷曲红发。“__为什么？__”

“他提了太多问题。”米迦勒飞近他，把一只手搭在他肩膀上。她的触碰是温暖的，但他的胃仍旧痛苦地搅成一团。“记住这一点。”

之后她飞走了，大概是上去找乌列尔，留他独自握着剑注视着战场的断壁残垣。

在天堂的战后重建过程中，天使们讨论并决定了一些事宜。还会有一场大战。当然会有的，他们不能让反叛者一直存在，而且路西法——或者应该称他为撒旦，他给自己安了一长串各种名号，加百列都记不全了——肯定也在准备着同样的战斗。撒旦和他的那群魔鬼，现在这么称呼他们（既然所有天使特质都已经在他们身上荡然无存，当然要给他们另外起个名字），天使和魔鬼肯定还会有一场战斗，这次天堂肯定会彻底取得胜利。所有天使都坚信这一点。有一个伟大计划在天使中流传，内容包括了一次世界末日，一场最终的战争，天使们会在这场战争中将堕落者们摧毁。

米迦勒对伟大计划的执行非常积极。她建立了常规训练系统，把她的时间都花在训练课程、武器设计，以及考虑当他们最终将敌人踩在脚下时应该身着什么样的衣服上。乌列尔更关注天堂的防御工事——确保圣位的安全，保证圣地坚不可摧。高耸洁白而单调的围墙环绕着天堂竖立起来。

当米迦勒训练武装力量，乌列尔筑造防御围墙时，加百列被要求去管理其他天使。这是个沉重的责任，要听取天使军团最近活动的汇报，要监督和协调天使们分发的祝福和他们时不时与对手们的斗争，直到最后的大战来临之前。待办事项非常多，但是加百列做得到。他必须做到。即将到来的战斗非常重要，米迦勒强调过，但是在这几千年间保证撒旦和他的随从们无法扩张势力也是同样重要的。所有事项都按计划进行中。

在乌列尔完成建造工事前，加百列坐在云间，回忆着它们分开来，暴露出底下潜藏着的深坑的那一刻。他想到那些堕落者们的惨叫。这不能再在其他天使身上发生了。这不能在__他__身上发生。如果把__她__神圣的爱和恩典从他身上夺走，他就什么都没有了。有时他会乱想，但他也会立即把思绪拉回来。提太多问题，他告诉自己，地面就可能会再一次裂开。而且，米迦勒在训练军队，乌列尔在建筑工事，上帝安静而神秘地身处这一切之上，他根本找不到谁可以听他的问题。

等到乌列尔和她带领的天使们终于完成了建造工作，最高建筑物的顶层被划给了大天使们，加百列领到一间在角落里的办公室，落地窗从地板一直延伸到天花板。办公室里永远是明亮的；天使们建造的塔发出的光芒会照亮夜空。地板在他脚下，坚实稳固，加百列做着一切他能做的事情，为了努力不去想在无尽的楼层下，在那地下室里都潜伏着什么。他想，天使们的胜利会对他有帮助的，把底下的敌人清除干净，他就不需要再保留那些回忆，就不会再有潜藏的想法提醒他过去的事有多糟糕。他还是不明白事情是怎么变得如此离谱的。不过就算这让他知道了提问题会有何等下场，这些也都不重要了；重要的是天堂一方的胜利，这样他们就能在一个不存在威胁的世界中生活了。

那样总会更好的；那就是伟大计划的意义。

刚开始的时候，当大部分天使仍在天堂周围休养生息时，加百列的工作进展得比他预想中的要顺利。他试着亲自和每一个天使交流，在他们有空回到天堂的时候把他们请到办公室，好听取他们的报告。他努力去倾听，去理解他们的需求，以便让他们更好地完成任务——新的躯体，圣水，受过祝福的遗物。甚至那些最小的事情他都会照顾到，比如当天使不在天堂时用于梳理羽毛的工具，以及能够帮助他们的同伴。

但是随着时间推移，加百列要监督更多的天使接受任务。伟大计划在每一个天使之间传开，他们都抱着崇高的热情致力于它的推行。也有新的天使出现，每天都有，越来越多，为了填补那些堕落者们留下的空当。很快，天使的数量就多到他没办法挨个和他们单独谈话了。他转而让他们交报告，但报告也在办公桌上迅速堆积起来，直到他只得扫一眼，盖个戳，然后放到一边。他不知道米迦勒和乌列尔是怎么处理这么多事的，于是在下次他见到他们时提出了疑问。

“你就不会委派代表吗？”米迦勒直率地说，“你没有那么多时间去分析每个小奇迹或者每次与恶魔的相遇。你可是个大天使！得好好分配你的时间。”她的语气中有一丝责备。然后她上下打量着他，嘴唇抿成一条细线，“或许你少管点事就会轻松点……”

加百列觉得双颊发烫，它们肯定变得通红了。虽然天使们的形体并不能用生物学理论解释，但是他——作为最后一个被创造出来的大天使——一直看上去是年纪最小的。他个子更矮，脸更圆，线条更柔软，栗色的头发打着卷，就像天使们刚被创造出来的那样，而不像米迦勒那样梳起来或者乌列尔那样剪短过。倒还不至于像个小男孩，但他的确一直给人一种最小的弟弟的感觉，即使他还__是__个大天使，还因为__她__独一无二的恩典而闪耀着。不过有可能米迦勒说得有道理。

“当然了，”加百列点头，“感谢你的建议。”

米迦勒向他微笑，他想他这么说应该是对的。

他挑选了一些天使直接向他汇报，很快，这些天使也开始听取下级天使汇报，再下级又向下级汇报，就这样一直延续下去。除了几个最高级别的天使，大多数天使都不再直接和他会面了。有几次当他在大厅里遇到他们时，几乎没有谁认出他，甚至有些天使看起来根本没意识到他的身份。米迦勒的话语在他脑海中回响；他不再四处闲逛了。他整天坐在自己洁白的、有一整面巨大落地窗的办公室里，等着天使来交报告。天使们快速地进来又退出，向他道歉，说他们不希望占用他太多时间。

时不时的，加百列也想放个假，去看看有没有星星从许久之前创造出的星云中诞生。但他还有工作要做，非常重要的工作。都是为了伟大计划的实施。或许，等到伟大计划真正实施的那一天，他就不用再监督天使们的赐福工作了，他可以再次回到群星之间。只等工作完成，他就可以从现在的任务中脱身了。

当轮到他挑选一具躯体以便于亲自去往地球的时候，加百列知道他想要什么样的。高大，壮硕，方下巴，一些恰到好处的灰发来暗示年龄——不是体弱，而是老成和权威的象征。坚定而强健，自信而坦率。一开始感觉有点尴尬，滑进一个比他高那么多的躯体，就像戴上一副过大的手套，指尖处是空的，关节处也会堆积起来。不过他会习惯的，他这么告诉自己。总会习惯的。

他挺喜欢他们给他推荐的衣服，身居要职，他的服饰不需要过于华丽繁复，昂贵的面料，硬挺的领口，熨帖合身，勾勒出他强壮的躯体线条，配以金色的装饰和翅膀形状的图案。人类对这些东西非常重视，他能注意到当他出现时，他们打量他的方式。即使人类不知道他是个超自然灵体，他们也给予他尊重。

即使变了这么多，他的眼睛还是维持着它们刚开始的样子——深邃的紫色，像那片宇宙深处旋绕的星云，点缀着闪亮星光。

在地球上他避开了很多他不喜欢的与躯体相关的事情。食物沉重地坠着他的胃，让他觉得行动迟缓；有时候它们又酸又苦，他也不喜欢那种口感。记得保持呼吸是件困难的事，但如果他放任不管的话，没有空气进入的肺就会火烧火燎地疼起来。不经意间他的躯体会渗出液体——汗水，体液，眼泪。他尝试睡了几次觉，但闭上眼后的黑暗回荡着惨叫，充斥着扭曲蠕动的形体。但是很快，人类发明了运动，那真是__太棒了__。它不仅不会玷污他的圣体，反而还能改善它。他第一次感受运动是在古希腊，那里的人们热衷运动，还会给最优秀者奖励月桂冠。摔角，潘克拉辛*，短跑，长跑——这些运动让他感到精力充沛。但是赛马就算了。马是可怕的生物。不过其他的项目他都热情地参与。他参加赛跑，跨开步子跑过漫长的距离，其他无关想法在他跑步时被甩出脑海；他也会给自己的身体涂上油，迈进摔角场，和其他人缠斗在一起，踢踹、出拳、压制，直到把对方按倒在地。他几乎未尝败绩，人们为他献上的橄榄枝花环几乎将他淹没。有些人还会凑上前去，敬仰地注视着他的躯体，甚至在体育场外大着胆子触摸他。虽然那些人最后全都从他身边退开了，脸上带着加百列不太理解的失望神情。

的确，作为一个天使，参与一群异教徒组织的竞赛可能会给他惹上麻烦。但这也是为了赞美__她__所创造的躯体，他想，__她__应该不会因为这种事生气吧？

然而，当加百列意识到这个想法实在是太像一个问题时，这种没有把握的感觉刺痛了他，让他不敢告诉其他天使他参与竞赛的事情，最后他干脆不再比赛了。但他还是忍不住留下橄榄枝花环，放在他办公室角落的一个柜子里，用奇迹使它永久嫩绿青翠。他也没有停止追寻自己躯体的极限，每出现一个新的文明，产生一种新的传统，就多了一个可以让他测试圣体的方式。

虽然几个世纪之后，加百列最终还是发现他最喜欢跑步，他喜欢那种向前去追寻更好的事物，同时把已经发生过的留在身后的感觉。当他跑步时，愉悦的疲惫感逐渐漫过他的身体；在一次畅快的长跑之后，其他任何东西，即使是睡眠，也没有那么可怕了。

圣德芬被提拔上来填补大天使的空位。当然不是路西法留下的那个位置——谁能取代路西法，那颗__闪耀的晨星__？但的确有个空位在那，大天使们要做的工作太多了，必须有天使来分担。因此，圣德芬来了。他和加百列肩并肩站着，冲加百列得意地微笑。他经常这么笑；他也经常去毁掉些什么，圣德芬对这两件事的热衷程度几乎是相同的。每一次毁灭之后，圣德芬都心情大好，他会用那种眼神看着加百列，好像希望加百列也体会到同样恣意的正义热情。每一次加百列都在猜测圣德芬又打倒了谁，他有没有杀死过一个亮金色眼睛的恶魔。

加百列不知道在和圣德芬讲话时应该摆出什么样的表情。在圣德芬得意地笑着详细描述恶魔是如何在痛苦的尖叫声中死去时，加百列第一次试着回他一个笑容，那感觉好像他第一次使用这具躯体。当他尝试拉伸嘴唇时，新的肌肉以一种他不熟悉的方式收缩着，开口的扩大扯紧了他的唇，让他的脸颊疼起来。但是圣德芬看起来很受鼓舞，怀着更高的热情继续叙述他的故事了，所以加百列觉得他这么做是对的。

圣德芬成了他经常联系的天使，承担了大多数他之前的工作，和下级天使们会面，在他去地球上视察天使工作时陪同他。他们在走廊里漫步，讨论重大事项——当然都是和伟大计划相关的。有了圣德芬的帮助，加百列多了些空闲时间。有那么一次，加百列提议与其在天堂的大厅里溜达，不如去外面转转，看看风景。他带上要读的报告飞到星空中，把那片星云指给圣德芬看。

“有点浪费精力吧，不是吗？”圣德芬嗤道，“那么远，根本没人会注意到它。这有什么用？”他用那种米迦勒很擅长的扫兴目光注视着加百列。

加百列默默记下，以后再也不要带圣德芬来这里了，甚至都不要再跟他提起这件事。实在是太蠢了，他自责地想，他有正经事要做，要为伟大计划的实行而努力，没有时间浪费在轻浮的享乐上。所以他跟随他的同事穿过走廊，继续听取更多有关击败恶魔和使其无形体化的报告。

大多数天使在地球上出任务的时间都不长，他们会轮流换班以保证不会离开天堂太久。但是随着时间的流逝，加百列慢慢发现了一个特例，一个叫阿兹拉斐尔的权天使，驻扎在一个人类称之为英格兰的地方。前几次对阿兹拉斐尔的造访没有什么特别之处——他总是结结巴巴地叙述着他经常完成的事务，同时几乎不怎么抬头看加百列。时间在流逝，但阿兹拉斐尔并没有太多变化。

伟大计划的准备工作开展得越来越迅速，加百列有一段时间没有去视察阿兹拉斐尔，不过既然他待的那地方最近没有什么麻烦，他就推测阿兹拉斐尔的工作进展顺利，把时间花在了别的地方。直到欧洲文艺复兴时期，加百列才又一次去见阿兹拉斐尔，但是这次，他发现了一件完全出乎他意料的事。

他去拜访阿兹拉斐尔并感受到了__爱。__爱意如潮水包围着他，像是一条熟悉的毯子披在他肩膀上。他记不起来上次有这种感受是什么时候了，如果他的确曾经有过这种感受的话——就算有，那也是很久，很久以前了。上次可能是他给圣母玛利亚带去好消息的时候？但还是不完全一样。阿兹拉斐尔还在说着，但加百列几乎没在听了。一切都是那么温暖；他躯体的皮肤刺痛起来，加百列没办法集中注意力了。

“嗯，好的，”他点着头，阿兹拉斐尔的闲聊终于结束了。“非常好，继续你的工作。”他抓着阿兹拉斐尔的肩膀轻轻摇了下，之后他赶紧撤回天堂。

加百列在办公桌后坐下，思考着刚才发生的事。那种感觉终于开始消散，仿佛阳光将晨雾驱散。他的思绪被敲门声打断了，他抬起头，看到圣德芬出现在门口，那感觉完全消失了。加百列露出他习惯性的笑容，站起身迎接圣德芬，听他必须要听的报告。但刚才的小插曲并未离开他的脑海。

他想，过一阵他还要去见一次阿兹拉斐尔，去确认下那种感觉是否还在。或许他应该把阿兹拉斐尔召回天堂，搞清楚为什么一个如此不引人注目的天使周身会有这样的气场。即使在圣德芬离开后，这念头还是搞得他焦躁不安，心神不宁。过于分神以至于没法集中注意力，他回到了地球上，远离英格兰，远离任何事物；他落在偏僻冰冻的荒原上，虽然这里冰天雪地，但不知为何还是比天堂更有温度。他向那片无边无际的洁白雪原跑去。

差点实现的世界末日过去一周后，克劳利启开一瓶酒，瞥向阿兹拉斐尔。天使接过酒杯，慢慢翻过一页书，克劳利不能理解天使为什么会对那种沉重的大部头感兴趣。他喝了几口酒，在沙发上舒展开来。

“你觉得我们应不应该回去看看沃洛克？”

阿兹拉斐尔抬起头，从眼镜框上方盯着恶魔，“谁？”

“你知道的，就那个咱们抚养了挺多年的小孩，误以为他是敌基督的那个？”克劳利喝了口酒，“那个喜欢在公共设施上乱写乱画，还一边打电脑游戏一边侮辱人的那个小混蛋？”

“没错，我知道他是谁，”阿兹拉斐尔有些恼了，“我只是……嗯，他根本不是敌基督，而且他在美国，”他补充道，似乎这个主意使他有点反感。

“当然了，不过我们毕竟是他的教父啊，”杯子空了，于是克劳利伸手去拿酒瓶。“你难道不认为咱们应该时不时地去看看他，即使他没有变成黑暗王子或者世界的终结者？”

在阿兹拉斐尔来得及回答前，一阵敲门声响了起来。阿兹拉斐尔转过头去，“我们打烊了！”

门并没有被立马推开，但克劳利在那之前就已经感受到一股天使之力爆发出来。他下意识地缩到沙发后面。

“待在那不许动，恶魔。”他定住了，张开手臂，露出一个他希望看上去潇洒而不是紧张的微笑。“米迦勒！你这烂翅膀*！我以为我已经谢过你的浴巾了，没必要特意过来就为了……”

“给我。保持。安静。”乌列尔在米迦勒身后出现了，和她并排迈进门。“米迦勒，乌列尔，”阿兹拉斐尔把书放到一旁，起身向两个大天使点头示意。“我没想到你们会来，”他的声音紧绷着，“实际上，我指望你们有一阵子都不会过来呢。”

米迦勒慢慢走近他，“这不是礼节性的拜访，不过你可以叫你的恶魔放松下来，放下那本书，别再抱着他原来的打算了。”她瞪着拿起阿兹拉斐尔刚放在一边的书的克劳利。克劳利立即松开书，高高举起双手。书砸到地板上，阿兹拉斐尔瑟缩了下。

“那你们是来干什么的？”阿兹拉斐尔试图保持面无表情，紧盯着两个大天使在他的书店里转悠。大天使们交换了下眼神，之后转向阿兹拉斐尔。

“我们可能需要你们的帮助，”她深吸一口气，“加百列离开了他的职位。我们得找到他。”

“离职了？加百列？”阿兹拉斐尔疑惑地皱起眉头。

“这跟我们有什么关系？现在我们已经退休了，再也不用出任务，不会像牵线木偶一样任你们摆弄了。不知道为什么你们会觉得我们能帮上忙。”克劳利向天使们比了个鄙视的手势。

“你们看起来有种能找到不希望被找到的东西的天赋，”米迦勒平板地说，“至于为什么——嗯，即使我们不能杀了你俩，但我们还是有其他手段的。当然了，为这种微不足道的小事大动干戈太麻烦了。所以你们肯定能意识到就帮我们最后一个小忙，之后井水不犯河水，这样更省事。什么？”

阿兹拉斐尔的手在他身侧紧握成拳，他深呼吸稳住自己，“如果我们找到了他，然后呢？”

“把他带回天堂。之后的事你们不用操心了。”乌列尔嘴角向上扬起，“他是那个提议用地狱火的天使。你们高兴的话，可以把这看做是报应。”

“你们就不能直接问问上帝他在哪吗？她不是应该全知全能的吗？”克劳利插了一句，挖苦道，“再说了，我们怎么才能找到他？满宇宙到处乱跑吗？”

“你会这么说真是太有趣了。这些东西之前摊在他桌上。”米迦勒举起一只盒子，两位前办事人员小心地靠近它，向里望去。

那里面是人间观察报告的复印件，足有好几百张。有些照片上是他们两个——不过更多的照片是克劳利的，在各个时间点、不同地方拍下的克劳利。照片之中夹杂着一些卷曲的褐色片状物。阿兹拉斐尔捡起一片，它在他手中碎裂。

“叶子？”他疑惑地看着破碎的树叶残骸。

克劳利探进盒子，拿出一张皱的最厉害、边角已经破烂折起的照片。“行吧，”他突然说，从墨镜后盯着大天使们。“我们会去找他。但你们得发誓，这就是最后一件事了？你们永远都不会再来打扰我们了？”

米迦勒笑了，“我们以大天使的名义发誓。”

她们在光柱中消失，回天堂去了。阿兹拉斐尔转过身看向克劳利。

“你同意了？为什么？”

“路上我会解释的，”克劳利把他手里的照片扔回盒子。“走吧，天使，收拾一下。我们要去太空了。”

克劳利出门去发动宾利，阿兹拉斐尔朝盒子里望去。最顶上的照片拍的是人间历史刚开始的时候，克劳利被一群孩子围住，他坐在一间木质结构的建筑里，背抵着墙，膝盖靠在胸口上，垂着头。卷曲的锈红色头发把他的脸遮挡在阴影里，眯成一条缝的黄色眼睛在黑暗中定定地盯着什么。

“这就来，亲爱的！”听到车子引擎轰鸣声响起，阿兹拉斐尔喊出声。

*潘克拉辛：pankration，古希腊一种类似古代武术的格斗，特点是可以利用身体任何可以格斗的部位进行整体攻防对战。

*wank-wings，实在不知道咋翻译好了……反正就是蛇蛇对米迦勒的蔑称就是了……


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

克劳利紧握着宾利的方向盘，指节泛白，想象着车子应该做好以有可能的最高速度行驶和驶入虚空宇宙的准备，车身因此疯狂震动。阿兹拉斐尔抱着盒子出现在书店门口，锁上门，钻进副驾驶，警觉地看着他。

“克劳利，这到底是怎么一回事？”阿兹拉斐尔把盒子放到两脚之间。“去太空？咱们现在用不着逃跑，克劳利，咱们可以直接拒绝他们，然后……然后对付他们接下来要做的事就得了。”

“哦是吗？”克劳利发动了车子，以引擎允许的最高速度（甚至可能更快一点）疾驰过街道。“你觉得他们就会自己乖乖滚蛋？或许他们暂时还不知道咱俩是怎么做到全身而退的，但他们总会发现的，之后真的杀了我们。他们可以再放火烧掉你的书店，也可以尝试夺走咱们的能力。天堂方面可能没什么创造力，但是他们很有报复心，复仇时几乎同样有效，”他猛打方向盘闪过一个行人和一辆卡车，“而且，不仅仅是因为这个。他们不会因为咱俩拒绝了他们就放弃寻找加百列的。一个大天使长，不管不顾地就离职了？在大家都这么紧张的时候，上司擅离职守让下属怎么想？况且，推行世界末日是他的工作，结果搞砸了。总得有人来承担后果。他们会继续寻找他，如果他们赶在咱前头的话——你听到他们说什么了，杀掉他或者把他逐出天堂，都不是什么好事。”

“但我以为你恨加百列的！你自己跟我说的，他打算杀了我，还用那种语气跟我说话，什么‘闭上你的嘴赶紧去死吧’？你还冲他喷火，把他吓坏了。你为什么那么在乎天堂方面会怎么处置他？而且跑去半人马座到底能有什么用？”阿兹拉斐尔倒回椅背，叹了口气，“而且这已经是你闯的第三个红灯了。你得小心点，别再撞上人了。”

“不要紧的，天使，”克劳利堪堪避开一个行人，那人冲他俩竖起中指，“我从来没撞上过任何人，如果你还记得的话，是那小姑娘自己撞上我的。而且，加百列是个混蛋！他是最蠢，最傻的那个大傻X！但是他……”克劳利叹气，“事情很复杂。整个故事有点长，但我想既然咱们要去星星上，那应该还有足够的时间。”

“我也是这么想的，因为我现在什么都不知道！”阿兹拉斐尔气鼓鼓地说，“而且我希望不要因为一点小事导致我的书店再被毁掉，或者我被迫永远离开它，所以请麻烦好好解释清楚！”

他们面前的信号灯变红了，克劳利猛踩刹车，阿兹拉斐尔被惯性压到椅背上，地上的盒子向前滑动，撞上他的脚，里面的东西被震了出来。克劳利低头看到他自己的照片，在美索不达米亚平原上时，他还穿着和刚创世差不多的衣服。

“我还记得我堕天之前的身份。”

“哦，”阿兹拉斐尔扬起眉毛，“我才知道，我以为大多数恶魔都会忘掉呢；不过我猜如果我问了的话你会生气。”

“你想得没错，大多数恶魔都不记得了。不过我过去不是个普通的天使。”克劳利抓着方向盘，扣紧手指，“而且这么长时间以来，我一直以为没有其他人知道我以前的身份。除了撒旦，那个畜生，他觉得这非常有趣，看到另一个同样身居最高位的天使像他一样堕落了。”

“最高位？”阿兹拉斐尔收回望向窗外的视线，盯着克劳利。

克劳利深吸一口气，即使实际上他不需要呼吸。“我曾经是拉斐尔。”他踩在油门上的脚更用力了点，“而且我想加百列应该已经猜到了。”

在很长一段时间里加百列没有再去视察阿兹拉斐尔。有太多事情需要他关心，有太多天使需要他指导工作了。米迦勒和乌列尔总是提醒他，他的工作****非常重要****，如果他不好好干活，他们的对手就有可能在伟大计划最终实行后的战斗中获胜。圣德芬甚至有时都会向他强调这件事。虽然当他这么做的时候，加百列收起习惯性的笑容，对圣德芬说他__知道__这到底有多重要。他知道，他内心深处清楚的很，这就是他们的目标。天堂一定要赢。当他们最终胜利的时候，天堂和天使们会获得纯粹的安宁，知道他们的敌人已经全部消失了。他就不用监管天使们跑来跑去地出任务了，因为那时候他们都可以回到天堂里做该做的事。再也没有需要打倒的恶魔，再也没有需要祝福和拯救的人类了。就像一开始应该的那样。

但有时，当他在办公室里忙得忘了时间，躯体已经坐得僵硬的时候，加百列会起身望向窗外，看向圣城，看着天堂下的防御工事。他想，如果叛乱根本没有爆发的话，这一切都没有必要存在。根本不会有需要与他们战斗的恶魔，也根本不会有人类沦为诱惑的猎物，因为根本不会有恶魔去诱惑他们。那该多美好啊。如果他们都能在一起的话。他就可以多花些时间陪陪……

他也****堕落****了，加百列提醒自己。提问题比对__她__的信仰，比那些星星，比任何东西任何人对他都重要。他就像其他恶魔那样尖叫着堕落，形体扭曲成无法辨认的样子。他和其他堕落者一样烂在那个坑里——假如他还没被杀死的话。

在想起拉斐尔的时候，他心里有个地方疼了一下，不只是因为他的堕落，还因为他的消失。加百列使劲摇头把这个想法甩出脑海。

恶魔之死是件值得他庆贺的事。是件非常正义、再好不过的事。况且，为什么他还要在乎那个只是为了满足一点求知欲就如此轻易地离开他的家伙？全都是他的错。全都是他们的错。自己曾经给了他一片星空，之后又让他再也无法见到这些星星了。*

格外漫长的十年后，加百列和米迦勒提了一点这件事。当然不会暗示他对伟大计划抱有质疑或愤恨的态度；他没有，他明白伟大计划的必要性，不会对这提出疑问的。他也不会暗示他格外关心某一个恶魔的命运。他只是向米迦勒提到了他对叛乱和堕落者们的恨意，她理所当然地点点头。

“还是要早点除去这些顽疾，”她伸手拍拍他的肩膀，“不过，保持这种感觉，”她鼓励道，“我们的战士需要有积极性。”她向他微笑，他也报以微笑，那种他已经熟练掌握了的，经常回给圣德芬的笑容。米迦勒的笑容里只有一丁点温度，但他还是心存感激地紧紧抓住了它。

下一次他去见阿兹拉斐尔的时候那种感觉甚至更加强烈了。爱意，像一床毛毯，或是一片浓雾一样包裹着他。阿兹拉斐尔自己有感受到吗？他看起来和其他天使没什么差别。可能也就是他对书和食物之类的偏爱有点奇怪，难道他是对这些事物产生了如此强的爱意？倒不可能是对人类的爱，加百列想，经过了这么些年，无论阿兹拉斐尔爱上哪个人类，他或她应该早就去世了。难道是接连好几个人类？或是对全人类的爱？

他搞不懂这种爱意的源头，但他希望能在更近的地方感受到它，即使这份爱不是给他的，那也像是一股可以扩散到整间屋里的香气，而不是只能在喷了香水的那个人身上闻到。所以他暗中安排，给阿兹拉斐尔颁了块奖牌，再将他提职调回天堂。他穿上他最正式的衣服，身旁陪着圣德芬，去通知阿兹拉斐尔。

阿兹拉斐尔还像他一直以来的那样，有些害羞和尴尬，尽管如此他还是很感激加百列带来的好消息。加百列已经开始对自己的工作感到满意了，他能感受到那股爱意甚至比以前更强了；或许当它飘荡在天堂里的时候，那个冷冰冰的地方会带上一些生气。倒不是说天堂不够好，加百列提醒自己，但是他不想错过这次全身心地感受它的机会。

太奇怪了，他想，圣德芬居然没提出异议。

然而他的喜悦只持续了一个小时。他们去取衣服——天堂的衣服很完美，但地球上的衣服更真实，更华丽，更合身，天鹅绒马甲的走线更妥帖。他也更喜欢穿着地球服饰的感觉，无论是身体上的还是精神上的。当他换衣服的时候，他无意间听到阿兹拉斐尔的对手——那个叫克劳利的恶魔——在庆祝阿兹拉斐尔被调任回天堂一事。加百列感到冰冷的恐惧在他体内凝聚起来。如果他把阿兹拉斐尔从他现在的职位上带走，下一个天使很可能做得不会像他这么好了；他的确提了一句让米迦勒下来接班，但是那不太可能，她不会愿意离开她统领的天军的。

一切都以伟大计划为前提，其他的事都必须靠边站。他不敢冒这个可能导致失败的风险。所以他回到阿兹拉斐尔那，告诉他不用回天堂了。环绕着阿兹拉斐尔的爱浓的几乎使他上不来气，现在他意识到这股爱意会和阿兹拉斐尔一起留在地球上了。他下了几条命令，开了几个小玩笑，之后和圣德芬一起撤回天堂，回到他的办公室，去处理那摞天使们请求新躯体的报告。

回到天堂后，那股感觉停留得稍久一些，不过最终不可避免地开始消退了。然而这次有一种熟悉的舒适感让他觉得他以前可能也感受过这种爱，但是随着时间的推移慢慢忘记了。它像一个就在嘴边的词，一个想不起来的名字，在他思维边缘盘旋，然而他怎么努力都够不着。之后它彻底消失了。他叹了口气，低头读着一份有关于一个天使解释当她在哥本哈根试图拯救一座教堂时她的躯体是如何被烧毁的报告。

那就继续工作吧。为伟大计划的实现而努力。就快要结束了，他提醒自己，这让他在一整天的消沉之后稍微振作了一点。

直到去告知阿兹拉斐尔敌基督已经抵达地球的好消息时，加百列才又一次见到他。他发现那个天使在明明有那么多东西可以吃的时候非得吃生鱼，但他的疑惑没有减弱他的激动之情，终于，__终于__相关事务都在进行中了，伟大计划就要实现了，这一切很快就要结束了。阿兹拉斐尔的热情看起来没有他的那么高涨，然而刚开始他并没有怀疑阿兹拉斐尔也和他一样，相信地球的终结必将到来。虽然阿兹拉斐尔试图用正义的力量影响敌基督的想法很令人钦佩，但是，正如他跟那个天使所说的那样，他知道他们一定会失败的。

或者说，加百列最初是这么想的。

阿兹拉斐尔还是那么不情愿，那么__软弱__，加百列逐渐发觉这可能不仅仅是神经过敏，或者是一个天使因为离开天堂太久，以至于对地球接下来的命运产生的无关紧要的担忧。阿兹拉斐尔谈论恶魔的那种方式开始引人注目，加百列注意到阿兹拉斐尔是怎么在提到克劳利时突然心情大好的。用不着其他天使提醒，加百列也已经意识到这很令人担心。

随着世界末日的临近，加百列到地球上跑步以清空思绪。为什么不跑跑步呢？赶在这个星球整个被火焰吞噬之前再最后一次看看它的样子。阿兹拉斐尔又来找他了，加百列又一次尽全力向他强调伟大计划的必要性。天堂会胜利，之后一切都会再次好起来的。他本不必费口舌解释这为什么是件好事，加百列沮丧地想，难道阿兹拉斐尔不希望这一切发生吗？为什么会有天使不想离开这个渺小的星球，不想结束收集灵魂的工作，不想停止与另一方无休无止的争抢？不想回到天堂和上帝待在一起？不想做着他们一开始，在被迫参与上帝的游戏之前就在做着的那些带来欢愉的事？不想回去创造新的奇迹？但阿兹拉斐尔看起来还是那么含糊其辞，无法被他打动。

这整件事已经足够引起其他天使的疑心了，米迦勒在人间观察档案里找到了一些照片，关于阿兹拉斐尔在地球上的这段时间到底都在干什么的该死的证据。一开始加百列被恐惧刺痛了，以至于试图否认这些事发生的可能性。肯定还有其他解释方法的。但是很明显，米迦勒根本不相信他。加百列的胃绞成一团——米迦勒会因为阿兹拉斐尔亲敌而责怪他吗？毕竟，他是那个天使的上级。但是当他注视着面前的照片，阿兹拉斐尔和恶魔克劳利并肩坐在那，他意识到一些别的事情。他意识到他之前从未真正打量过那恶魔。那次他听到他说话了，在小巷里咆哮着，但他未曾面对面见过克劳利。这么长时间没见过这恶魔应该也无所谓，恶魔们没什么区别，一样的邪恶外表，一样的阴谋诡计，一样地善于诱惑。

但当他看着克劳利的时候，对方下颌的曲线和坐姿让他觉得有些熟悉。然后米迦勒提议通过秘密渠道调查此事。

秘密渠道？

他都不知道还有秘密渠道。米迦勒没跟他说过。怎么会有秘密渠道？那是不是意味着接近那些恶魔，他们永恒的对手？天堂方面怎么能开始相信恶魔？与恶魔勾结，而不是打倒击溃他们，难道不是与伟大计划背道而驰吗？

虽然清楚提问题是件非常危险的事，但在他遏制住自己的思绪前，加百列思考着米迦勒还有什么事情在瞒着他。安静的，神秘的米迦勒，意味深长地看着他，从不将想法宣之于口，指望他自己去搞清楚未言明的想法，让他在长久孤寂中自己去摸索道路。

那感觉就像他抓住了一条通往事实的线索，无法置之不理。他去到保存人间观察档案的房间，争取到了负责文档管理的天使的帮助，加百列不知道那个天使叫什么——为什么他应该知道？他为什么会在乎这种事？他提出要看恶魔克劳利的资料，那个天使带回来一盒子照片，都标记着日期，地点，背面打着时间戳。加百列带着材料赶回自己的办公室，浏览着一堆堆的照片，不停地往前找去。他看到恶魔引诱人类，从微不足道的、甚至可以称为恶作剧的小事到一些重大的阴谋。但是他也发现了一些意想不到的事实，克劳利似乎总在恰当的时刻出现，把阿兹拉斐尔从一堆可能导致他无形体化的麻烦事中解救出来。一个恶魔一次又一次地拯救一个天使，这根本不能算是邪恶。克劳利也行一些小奇迹，一些加百列还记得阿兹拉斐尔当成自己的功绩汇报上去的奇迹。

最后，在第一摞里他找到一张照片，克劳利待在一间墙壁弯曲的木质房间底部，加百列意识到那是一艘大船的船舱；他看了看拍下照片的时间地点，意识到那是在大洪水期间。克劳利身边围着一群孩子。他们不是诺亚的孩子，是其他人类的，是那些按照上帝不可言喻的计划，本应在洪水中死去的孩子。

克劳利的头发在那时更长一点，加百列意识到那个名字就在他舌尖上。克劳利的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光，加百列发现他自己不知为何想起了那股一直包裹着阿兹拉斐尔的爱意，为什么那股爱意如此熟悉，为什么那恶魔的面容让他想起记忆最深处的那些事。空缺的回忆被填补上，那根事实之线又拉紧了。

“拉斐尔，”在空荡荡的房间里，加百列低声说道。

加百列保持着同样的姿势坐在他的椅子上，盯着同样的照片，已经过去好几个小时了。

这么长时间。

这么长时间拉斐尔一直都在。这么长时间他一直都在地球上。这么长时间他心仍向善，他还会爱。

米迦勒知道吗？乌列尔呢？上帝呢？

上帝当然知道。__她__无所不知。

没有任何一个人告诉他。他一直不知道恶魔还会记得他们曾身为天使。他一直不知道恶魔还能留下一点点天使的特质，并且紧紧抓住它。

克劳利曾是拉斐尔。而且拉斐尔还在爱着。

他爱着那些被汹涌洪水惊吓到的人类孩童们。

他爱着那些被疾病折磨着，被死亡威胁着，痛苦呻吟着的病人们。

他爱着一个软弱怯懦，比起同胞更痴迷地球事物的权天使。

他并不爱加百列。他不再爱他了。

他甚至一次都没有尝试接近他。

那条线拉啊拉啊，真相一点点展露出来。

天使是由爱构成的。他们注定要爱一切事物。一切__她__创造的事物。

但恶魔不是。应该痛恨恶魔。他们不在__她__的恩典之下。他们是不可饶恕的。

这是件好事。否则的话，加百列就要怀疑那股充斥在他胸口，沸腾燃烧的火焰是否正义了。

他甚至都没在乎。他根本不在乎以前他们一起度过的那段日子。一点都不。

他以为恶魔身上不会再有与美德相似的特质了，这好像很有道理。但是不，他还会爱。他只是不再爱他了。

谁还会爱他？

这么多年他一直努力遵循伟大计划的指引。去尽他的职责。他的思绪发散开来，像是洒落在泥土中的一把种子。

米迦勒和她的秘密渠道，沉默而凛然。

乌列尔和她的大理石围墙，高耸而坚固。

圣德芬和他得意的笑，和他的那些毁灭，卑躬屈膝，阿谀奉承。

他从没在他们身上感受到过任何能和他在那狭小书店里感受到的相比的那种爱意。

这一切都不是给他的。

不过不要紧。他还是有__她__神圣的爱。__她__的恩典。__她__长久，遥远，疏离，沉寂的爱。

世界末日仍将来临。克劳利会被火焰吞噬。之后他就再也不用再想起他了。

他会像应当的那样，像其他恶魔那样消失，像那些被洪水吓坏了的、被他抱在怀里带走的孩子们本应有的下场那样被毁灭。

之后天堂就会变得纯洁。

再之后，如果没有其他事的话，他又可以去看星星了。

他收起照片，把它们扔进盒子。除了那张克劳利和孩子们的照片。手指痉挛地握紧，直到它被折皱，直到边角翘起碎裂。注视着那头卷发，好似一个回声，又像是一个嘲讽。

世界末日没有到来。敌基督中止了它，坚持说撒旦不是他的父亲，但是加百列知道这应该怪到谁头上。他知道他们不得不继续参加这荒谬的猜谜游戏，他不得不继续留在自己的职位上，做着他自己一直在做的工作，而这一切都应该责怪谁。只差一点他的工作就结束了。他为伟大计划做的所有准备都泡汤了，而这都该怪他们。

天使们和恶魔们达成了协议。为什么不呢？伟大计划已成废墟；只有__她__自己知道接下来会发生什么。但是他可以做到这一点。他可以让恶魔们带走克劳利去肆意惩罚，而他可以带走阿兹拉斐尔，那个拉斐尔倾注了所有的爱和关注的权天使，再目睹他葬身火海。

但是这也没有发生。阿兹拉斐尔一直在闲聊，说什么他们是天使不应该做这种事情，说什么希望在更好的场合下见面。加百列不想听他闲扯，无论说什么他都不想听。他告诉那个天使把嘴闭上，赶紧去死，因为这是他能想到的唯一可以堵住他胸中流血伤口的事情。即使天使仍然维持着礼貌的表情，但是恨意从他身上辐射开来，阿兹拉斐尔踏入地狱火，但他没有烧起来。他向天使们喷火，乌列尔难以置信地问道，他现在是个什么东西。

加百列不知道。他甚至根本不在乎了。他尝试过的每一件事都失败了。

米迦勒从地狱回来，告诉他克劳利浸入了圣水，但是毫发无损。不知为何他甚至觉得这还不如阿兹拉斐尔的存活让人震惊。加百列想知道这是否意味着比起恶魔，克劳利其实更接近于拉斐尔，不过这说明不了什么。

他就是个彻头彻尾的失败者。

他回到了办公室，锁上门。照片还放在他桌子上。

现在那条线变松了，牵着的布料滑开，边缘磨损了。

“我只是做了我被要求做的事！”他抬起头冲天花板大叫。他的声音在空荡的房间里回荡；没有回应。

这不是他应该做的吗？追随着伟大计划，遵循__她__的所有旨意？

可能伟大计划并不是__她__的计划。

但是如果不遵循伟大计划，怎么保证不可言说的计划的施行？

这一切都理应发生吗？

那他理应干什么？他理应失败吗？从一开始就已经注定好了吗？

那他做的一切还有什么用？

那到底有没有成为伟大计划的一部分？

他理应感受到他现在的感受吗？像是刀子刺入胸口？

拉斐尔是不是一开始就是对的？如果他是对的，为什么他被驱逐去受苦？

_ _我的主啊，你为什么创造出他们却让他们受苦？_ _

_ _

他抚过那张照片。拉斐尔和孩子。拉斐尔把那群孩子招来，保护着他们。

他想看着拉斐尔死去。

他感受到拉斐尔对别人的爱，他不再拥有的那份爱，那股业火将他燃成灰烬。

他做的事情是对的吗？

到底有没有对的事情？

他会堕落吗？

他只剩下无尽的问题了。他知道提问题会发生什么。

可能这就是__她__想要的。他的痛苦，他的质疑，他的失败，他的终结。可能这一切都是__她__不可知的计划的一部分。如果真是这样的话，那反抗就毫无意义了。__她__是全能的。

加百列从座位上站起，来到柜子旁边。他看着那古老的月桂冠。芳香的橄榄枝叶缠绕成的桂冠。他还记得当他赢得竞赛，当他把对手摔倒，压在地上，直到他们屈服时，人群中响起的喝彩声。古希腊的阳光洒在他涂了油的躯体上，他像是沐浴在圣光中。他一个接一个地放倒对手，再轮流和他们友好示意。那些微笑，那些回忆。

他把月桂冠都放在桌上，之后一挥手。它们凋零了。

尘归尘，土归土。*

他离开了他的办公桌，来到走廊里。走廊是空的。甚至圣德芬也不在那里晃荡。他乘上向上的电梯，来到最高的房顶上，之后他跨出天台。

上面的天空是明亮的，他看不到星星。但是他知道它们就在那里。转念间，他的翅膀张开了，他向上飞去。

他回到了一切刚开始的地方。

“拉斐尔？”阿兹拉斐尔惊讶地看着他，“那个大天使长拉斐尔？”

“他们一个名字只用一次，天使，你是知道的。天堂没有别的拉斐尔了。”克劳利急转弯，离城市中心越来越远。“所以，我很久很久以前就认识加百列了。我们是第一批被创造出来的天使。”回忆涌上脑海，克劳利笑了笑，“我们一起创造了那些星星。我教他的。”克劳利讲述着他们如何创造那些星云，如何手拉着手塑造那些星球。拉斐尔回去学习更多治愈术了，但是即使工作已经完成了，加百列还是总在星星之间消磨时间。

“所以你觉得他就是躲到那儿去了？为什么现在去那里？”

“这是我能想到的最有可能的地方了，”克劳利耸耸肩，“还有那张照片。我那时候看起来更像我还在天堂里时的样子。而且想要克服拯救人类的习惯实在是太困难了。我猜我一直都没能克服，”克劳利承认，“如果注意下我近来举动的话。所以他发现了我的身份，同时他一直推行着的，那个该死的伟大计划泡汤了。我猜他需要点空间来思考一下。这就是我能想到的全部了。否则我不知道他还能躲到哪个让米迦勒和其他天使都找不到的地方去。”

“你们一起创造的星星？”阿兹拉斐尔柔和的语调带上了些敬畏，“我没意识到。这就是为什么你那么想跑到星星上去？”

“我想躲到我觉得任何能避开一场全球大灾难的地方。不过，嗯，也许这也是原因的一部分吧。”克劳利加速驶过其他车辆，好像那些车根本没在动似的。他们逐渐把城市抛在身后。“在这么久之后回去看看。看看那些星云怎么样了。”

“我都不知道你还认识加百列。”阿兹拉斐尔伸手去拿照片，“除了作为我的上司。”

“那是很久很久以前了，”克劳利安静地说，“在那之后，有太多事情改变了。我堕落了，他没有。我在地球上，他在天堂里。我很多年没见过他了。等到我见到他的时候他已经不一样了。不过，我也和以前不一样了。”黄昏降临，天空开始暗了下来，浓雾覆盖了荒凉的路面，因此，奇迹般地，没有人注意到一辆古董车升上天空。

“你曾经很关心他。”在他们逃离重力的掌控时，阿兹拉斐尔说道。那不是个疑问句。

“我以前关心他。的确。”克劳利打了个响指，宾利前进得更快了，快到周围那些闪光的小点模糊成一片，虽然他们离任何星球或者小行星还远着呢。有很长一段时间克劳利只是坐在那，看着星星掠过窗外。直到他们已经远远离开太阳系，克劳利才再次开口。“天使？你觉得如果是沃洛克，而不是亚当，__是__敌基督会怎么样？”

“谁知道呢。不过肯定没有好事。他当个孩子还凑合，但是他非常热爱骚乱吧？或许他会觉得这一切都是场游戏。”

“他爸就是个废物。不过咱们也没把他变得更好，不是吗？”随着他们逐渐接近一片特定的星云，宾利开始慢下来。一颗灰色的，布满岩石的小行星漂浮在宇宙中，克劳利让车子降落下来。已经过去几千年了，但他还是没有忘记他第一次站在那块突出岩石上的场景。随着引擎熄灭，车门关上，在他们面前，远处有个身影转向他们。

“克劳利！”加百列在他身前一拍手，微笑起来，“阿兹拉斐尔也来了！我猜这次算得上是个更好的场合？”他的目光移回到克劳利身上。“你想起来了，是不是。”

克劳利向他迈出一步。他离得更近了，能够看到加百列的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光，广阔深邃的紫色星云旋绕着，像是在酝酿一场风暴。

“嘶嘶嘶是的。我想起来了。弟弟。”

*He gave him the stars and then took him away from them. 作者从这里开始（以及后面加比大段的内心独白部分）开始故意一直用he来混淆加百列和拉斐尔了……我才疏学浅，这句话实在没看懂哪个he是哪个……对不起……不过后面独白部分我也学作者故意都用他指代而不是用名字了，希望能营造出那种加比彷徨无助思绪混乱喃喃自语的氛围……唉总之，好的地方都是作者写得好，看不懂就请都怪在我身上吧_(:з」∠)_

*Into dust you shall return.出自《圣经》创世纪3章19节。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：本章包含与自杀相关的讨论，某些角色的自杀倾向和自杀计划。如果有人不希望看到这种题材请注意避让，感谢。

第三章

加百列第一次身处太空时，幸福的寂静和疏离感包围着他。这和天堂里那种总是交缠着神圣之力的安静不一样，那种安静的表象下暗流涌动，提醒你还有工作要做，你得管好自己的事。宇宙中的这种寂静是沉稳的，像是大洋最深处，一直潜下去，永不再回来。

可能那正是他该做的事。

他立在他曾经和拉斐尔并肩站着的地方，想着他的哥哥。他曾爱过他，但他也曾试着杀死他。他知道他是恶魔，但他也见过他对人类伸出援手。他能感到他的爱。他怀念它，痛恨它，却又觊觎着它。他想到米迦勒曾经告诫过他__不要提问题__但是却有秘密通道。他想到乌列尔在天堂上方筑起屋顶，把那些星星隔绝在外。他试着不要想起圣德芬。最后，他想到他自己，他曾经那么盲目地坚信着伟大计划，曾经那么确定自己做的一切都是对的。

所有的想法相继充斥在他脑海里，他任由他身上的正装消失，换上灰色的运动服，然后开始跑步，一步步向前迈，不停地跑着。星球上几乎没有可供呼吸的大气层，但他还是坚持向前跑，用奇迹在肺里填充氧气。他觉得他的肌肉像是着了火。

天使们注定要去爱一切事物。他自己也是这样，虽然这种爱在其他情绪下埋得很深。但他也察觉到太多丑陋的事物，那些邪恶在他体内翻滚沸腾，好像河水漫出河岸。他控制不住它们。

他跑得更快了，直到双脚疼痛起泡。他没有施奇迹让它们消失。他继续跑着直到他的躯体不肯挪动半步。他把自己变回出发点，换了个方向跑下去。

不知道过了多久，在一次休息间隙中他听到身后传来车辆的噪声。他不用转身就知道是谁来了。他换回正装，摆出无懈可击的表情。

“嘶嘶嘶是的。我想起来了。弟弟。”

“太棒了！你瞧，如果我因为你自己都没意识到的事而恨你，那也太蠢了，”他以之前那种经常用来和他们打招呼的愉悦语气说道，张开双手，“但是你的确还记得！而且还到这来了，真是完美。”

“你来这干什么？”克劳利靠近他，那种扭曲的蛇类姿势随着走动一点点显露出来。

“跑步。不停地跑步，我喜欢跑步，”加百列咧嘴笑起来，向他们示意他身后那些朝各个方向延伸的脚印。“有助于放空大脑，什么都不想的时候你就不能提问题了。”他向克劳利走过去，双手搭在他肩膀上晃了晃，“但是我不能一直这么跑下去吧？所以，真正的问题是，__你们__为什么会在这里？你俩已经说得很清楚了，不希望天堂和地狱再来打扰你们。而且我不觉得你们是来看星星的。”

“米迦勒和乌列尔上门找过我们，”克劳利承认道，“她们说你离职了，觉得我们有可能找得到你，稍微威胁一下，之后消失回上面去了。纯属公务。”

“跟我想的一样，”加百列拍拍克劳利的肩膀，后退一步。“真奇怪，你甚至都没像恶魔那样扯个谎。我对天堂的办事方式再熟悉不过了，如果你们不把我带回去，她们就会亲自来找我。她们肯定会的。所以，”他把手指尖搭在一起，食指靠在唇上，“这可能听起来有点尴尬。我知道你已经不能算是我的哥哥，也不再爱我了。但是你心中还残存着一点点最初的怜悯不是吗，拉斐尔？我在那些人间观察档案的照片里见到过。”加百列扭头去看那些星云，眼中映出变幻的色彩。“我一转过去，你就把地狱火召唤出来吧。”

克劳利惊得合不上嘴，“什么？”

“相信我，这样会更好的，”加百列的声音听起来那么轻快自信，就好像他只是提议下午开车出去兜风或者到公园野餐似的。“如果米迦勒和乌列尔找到我，事情会更糟糕。况且，我曾经想要伤害你和你的天使。如果愿意的话，你们甚至可以把这当成复仇。把我曾经想施加在阿兹拉斐尔身上的伤害报复到我身上吧。我是个——阿兹拉斐尔，在他们指责你通敌的时候你是怎么说的——是个坏天使。我也很惊讶我竟然还没有堕落，不过应该也快了。可能吧，谁知道呢？毕竟只有__她__才能将堕落者逐出天堂，而__她__根本没有发话。如果我真堕落了，那也是我活该。但是，那才算得上是怜悯的本质吧？把善意给予那些不配拥有它的人？”

“你嘶嘶嘶是不是疯了，”克劳利一把扯下墨镜，他的眼睛全都变黄了，狭窄的蛇瞳在星云的照耀下闪光。

“不，没有的事，我现在清醒得很，”加百列猛点头，“你说的对，你曾说过的一切都是对的。上帝在玩弄世间万物。这场游戏我赢不了的。我甚至都不懂游戏规则。我曾经以为我知道，整整六千年，我一直以为我知道该做什么。不要提问题。不要堕落。听从伟大计划的指示。尽自己的职责，领取自己的奖赏。你呢，你每一条都违反了。但是看看你吧，在地球上过着你想要的生活，有你爱的天使，”在他们身后，阿兹拉斐尔睁大双眼。

加百列背过手去，转过身面向克劳利。“我本来想自己动手的，但我能想到的办法都只能让我无形体化，被传回天堂。我猜必须得用地狱火才行，正好你在这，太幸运了，”加百列走到恶魔身边，靠近对方，笑容慢慢从他脸上消失。“你可以帮我一把吗？你能不能让我在这度过我生命中最后的时光，在我的星星之间，而不是堕入地狱深坑或者又被他们塞进哪个四壁白墙的禁闭室里？”加百列垂下视线，摇摇头。“现在我意识到，这不过是场游戏。我不想再像张纸牌一样被从桌子一边洗到另一边了。我想被从桌面上拿掉。”

有很长一段时间克劳利只是瞪着他。阿兹拉斐尔靠在车上，手指紧张地绞在一起，“加百列，我不觉得……”

“你这个自私嘶嘶嘶的蠢货！”克劳利咆哮道，一把揪过加百列的领子，天使的头无力地向后垂下，“现在你倒开始内疚了？你想提问题但是找不到答案，所以你就让我帮你自嘶嘶嘶杀？”他狠命推开加百列，后撤一步，“我不会这么做的。我拒绝。”

加百列的表情从刚被扯住领口时的轻微惊讶变成现在的极度失望。“那你要把我打包拖回天堂去？”他犹豫道，“我可是会反抗的。”

“不，我也不会那么干的，而且我也不觉得你会那么做，”克劳利厉声说，踱回车旁边，又猛转过身冲向加百列，“嘶嘶嘶傻X！你就是个傻X你知道吗！”

加百列想了想，“没错，”他点点头，“否则我应该更能理解这一切的。”

“啊啊啊啊！”克劳利猛跺脚，狠命踢起一块石头，“这不是……你知道你有多气人吗！”

“亲爱的，”阿兹拉斐尔走上前去，轻柔地抚摸克劳利的手臂，“说这种话没有用啊。”

“如果你们不是来除掉我的，也不肯把我带回天堂，那你们来干嘛？”加百列疑惑地看着他俩，“就为了嘲笑我？”

“我俩有人在笑吗？”克劳利打断他，“我不能……我清醒的时候没法做这种事，”一瓶酒出现在他手里，“你想喝点酒吗？”

“我不吃东西，”加百列抗议道。

“不是吃东西，是喝酒。既然你向我求助，那这件事你得答应我。况且，在这一切发生后，你觉得还会有人在意你有没有玷污你的嘶嘶嘶圣体吗？”

“克劳利！”阿兹拉斐尔责道，“喝醉怎么就能解决问题了？”

“我也不知道，但反正我要喝醉，这样事情至少看起来不会那么糟。”他向加百列招手示意，“过来，”他打个响指，瓶塞从瓶口飞出，“拿着。”

虽然怀疑这是克劳利的阴谋，加百列还是走上前去，接过酒瓶，仰头喝起来。克劳利笑了笑，又给自己变出一瓶。“阿兹拉斐尔，你想要什么样的酒？红的还是白的？”

阿兹拉斐尔有点恼了，“我不会容忍你们闹下去的！总得有人保持清醒，在你俩非要表现得这么，这么……这么不负责任的时候！”

半小时以后，三个超自然灵体背靠一块大石头坐着。加百列什么都没说，但他的眼睛红了。克劳利坐在中间，和阿兹拉斐尔肩靠肩。阿兹拉斐尔烦躁地用手指敲着酒瓶底。其他空瓶子被胡乱扔在他们面前。加百列一只手覆在额头上，紧闭起眼睛。

“我的胃好疼。这能有什么用？”

“当我不嘶嘶嘶希望考虑或感受某些事情的时候总是很有用，”克劳利愉快地说，冲加百列摇晃着他手里半满的瓶子，“你觉得怎么样？”

大天使长蜷成一团，头靠在膝盖上。“我觉得好像我的胃打算无形体化它自己。”

“但是至少你不再考虑被地狱火烧死了吧？”

“克劳利，”阿兹拉斐尔揉了把脸，“咱们……你俩应该谈谈。在你们喝到__烂醉__之前。”

“啊，好的，没问题，”克劳利放下酒瓶。“那就开始吧。你知道为什么我不嘶嘶嘶想这么干吗？”

加百列抱紧自己，“因为我想杀了阿兹拉斐尔，我活该受罪。”

“因为你还是我该嘶嘶嘶死的弟弟！我不想杀你！”

“可是你杀过人的，你杀过一个恶魔。地狱在你的指控书上提到过这点。”

“是他想先杀了我的，而且他不是……他顶多算是我同事。我甚至都不喜欢他。”克劳利长出一口气，“__她__知道咱俩的关系也不算好，或者说，这几千年来根本就不存在什么关系了。但是想忘掉你，忘记咱们以前一起度过的时光还是很困难。你知道的，很久很久以前的时候。”

漫长的，无言的寂静。克劳利喝完了剩下的半瓶酒，又变出一瓶。加百列伸手去拿，抬头猛灌，然后才开口回答。

“我那时候都不知道那就是你。我以为你只是随便哪个阿兹拉斐尔这些年来经常碰到的恶魔。我想__你__可能已经死了。或者失去了身为天使时的记忆。我不希望最后找到了你，结果发现你和其他那些堕落者没什么差别。我不想看到这一切。”

“那你是什么时候发现的？”

“世界末日开始之前。米迦勒怀疑阿兹拉斐尔，她找到了一些你俩在一起的照片。你看起来很眼熟。我去翻了资料。”加百列瞥了他一眼，“美索不达米亚平原。你从洪水中救下了那些孩子。”

“那可是孩嘶嘶嘶子，”克劳利盯着他手里的酒瓶，“他们甚至什么都没做。就因为一个计划他们就该去嘶嘶嘶死？因为上帝__心情不好__？”

“没错！”加百列叫出声。“不是……我只是……那可是伟大计划！我们不知道__她__的理由！”

“不可言喻的理由？”克劳利冷笑道，“阿兹拉斐尔也这么说。每次都是。

__‘我们无法推断全知全能上帝的想法’，”__他模仿着天使的样子，“净在那胡嘶嘶嘶说八道。但是至少阿兹拉斐尔已经意识到了。”

“亲爱的，你得讲点道理——我可是过了很长时间才决定反对伟大计划，”阿兹拉斐尔摸摸克劳利的胳膊，“而且我在地球上，我还有你。”

“你刚开始就把火焰剑送给亚当夏娃了，就因为你觉得他俩会冷！”

“原来你的剑在他们手里？”加百列受伤地看向阿兹拉斐尔，“你骗了我？”

“我们在这不是为了讨论我的火焰剑到底在哪的！”阿兹拉斐尔怒了，“这不重要！”

“阿兹拉斐尔关心人类，他有自己的怀疑和想法。但是你呢，你难道没看到发生的这些事吗？”克劳利指责道，“那些嘶嘶嘶受难，那些痛苦，那些死亡——你目睹这一切呈现在你眼前，然后还觉得这些都没什么大不了的？这都是应该的？但是你从来没有提过问题吧，一次都没有。只有坏天使才会提问题。”

“对啊！”加百列把腿抱得更紧了，“那就是你堕落的原因！米迦勒告诉我的。你提了太多问题，你本可以不必这样的，但你还是问了，你离开了我，堕落了！那时全都是尖叫声和熊熊燃烧的火焰……我不想堕落！”

“米迦勒是个混蛋！不要听她的！”

“那我应该听谁的！”

“你自嘶嘶嘶己！听从你内心的想法！你不会真以为我自甘堕落吧？我只问过为什么人类注定受苦！这能和路西法那帮想要打倒上帝自己上位的家伙嘶嘶嘶相提并论吗？我也不想堕落！而且你之前从来没问过或者质疑过我堕落的真正理由！你就假嘶嘶嘶设我们这群恶魔都是一样的，都是有罪的！”

“因为你的确是有罪的！至少我以为你是，”加百列松开手，任由酒瓶掉到地上滚走，深红的酒液混入泥土。“他们告诉我的。我很害怕。”

“嗯，是啊，我也害怕，可是我根本没的嘶嘶嘶选，我不得不承受这一切。”痛苦染上克劳利的声音，他和着酒液把它一起吞进肚里。

加百列抬手揉了揉脸，“……抱歉。”

“那时你也没法帮忙。”克劳利把头靠在身后的岩石上。“你甚至都不在那。是__她__亲自把我逐出天堂的。这都是那个他妈该死的伟大计划一部分。你倒是应该和阿兹拉斐尔道歉，居然用那么混蛋的态度对待他。”

“哦我不是很介意……”阿兹拉斐尔抗议道。

“他想要杀了你！”克劳利打断了他。

“这倒是真的，”阿兹拉斐尔承认，看着加百列。

加百列伸直双腿，开始解夹克上的扣子。“你是个叛徒。我们没办法驱逐你，但我们总得__做点什么__。”

“是吗？这就是你微笑着让他闭上嘴去嘶嘶嘶死的理由？只是在公嘶嘶嘶事公办？”

加百列伸出一根手指在泥土上胡乱画着无意义的图案，“我当时是出于愤怒，”他坦白，“我为了伟大计划放弃一切，你们却把它毁了。而且，你……”他看向阿兹拉斐尔的眼睛，“拉斐尔爱你。我当时很嫉妒。现在也嫉妒。你想做什么事都可以，你还有别人的爱，而我只能一辈子困在天堂里处理那些文书报告。天堂里甚至都没有星星。看都看不到。”

“这又不能怪阿兹拉斐尔！根本不是他的错！”克劳利扭过身坐直，戳着加百列的胸口，“你完全可以自己做决定的！你嘶嘶嘶甚至都已经跑到这里了，你已经离开他们了！现在要做的就是为自己着想，过你想要的生活！”

加百列的视线在克劳利身上聚焦，“天使们不会那么__做__的。哪怕只是逃到这里来，都算失职。我有可能因此堕落的。”

“有可能吧，”克劳利承认，“如果真的堕落了，那还是很难受的。不过总会习惯的。”他探身过去，把一只手搭在加百列肩上，“我堕落的时候根本没人在乎我，他们都只关心自己的痛苦。不过我想，如果有人陪着你的话，应该也不会那么难熬。”

加百列张着嘴愣了一秒，克劳利的手掌很温暖，他不自觉地向对方靠过去。但他立即反应过来，抽身躲开，“我不想堕落！虽然没有以前明显，但我还是能感受到__她__和__她__的荣光，我不想失去这些！”他战栗了一下，“不过或许已经太晚了。我也不知道。”

克劳利坐直，又实体化了一瓶酒，猛地拔开瓶塞。“现在你倒是知道自己不够幸福了。如果不是这样的话，你也不会想求我放火烧你。要是你像我们一样，让天堂那群人滚开，最坏的结果又能是什么呢？”

加百列停住想了会，“我不知道这算不算一种选择。可能已经太晚了。我们试过，但是没能杀掉你们两个，不管你俩到底变成什么了，你们对惩罚是免疫的。”他低着头，没注意到克劳利和阿兹拉斐尔交换了个眼神。“但是我还是会被地狱火吞噬的。或者堕落。或者其他的惩罚。圣德芬可能已经有想法了。我以为，如果让你来结果我的话，你至少会麻利点，我也可以在最后的时刻想些别的东西。比如你身为拉斐尔的那部分让你还留有怜悯之心。”

“我已经不再是拉斐尔了，”克劳利插话，虽然他的声音发着抖。“而且，万一我不想怜悯你呢？万一我很残忍呢？”

“那我至少也是被我真正伤害到的人亲手惩罚的。而不是被那些我一直试着去服从，去取悦的人反噬。”

沉默在他们之间肆意生长。加百列扭动起来，脸颊滚烫，他挣扎着脱掉一直穿着的西装外套，任由它掉在地上。“酒精总是让人觉得这么热吗？”

“有时候会的。你知道这一切的问题都他妈的出在哪吗？”克劳利吞下一口酒，“母亲赶走了一个孩子。其他的孩子被留下来，但他们害怕也被赶出去。不要和任何人说话，不要表现出任何不满。而且，与其对__她__生气，我们反而在互相发泄。”

“__她__还是我们的母亲啊，我们唯一的母亲，”加百列抗议道，“我们的神。”

“你也注意到了__她__是怎么对待所有事物的！对人类，对我，还有你！__她__该死的儿子！”克劳利在他俩之间打着手势，“看看发生在咱俩身上的都是些什么事啊！你还觉得这值得吗？”

“我不……我不知道，”加百列泄了气。

克劳利叹道，“不管这值不值得，我都不想伤害你。我堕落的时候，痛苦掌控了一切，我只能拼命活下来。等到我处理好我自己的事情，再次见到你的时候，你甚至看上去都不一样了。我想你已经接受事实，重新开始，我也害怕通敌会给你带来麻烦。”

“不是那样的。我很抱歉，”加百列声音沙哑着，“我就是个懦夫。你可是我哥哥啊，我本应该试着寻找你的，等到我真找到你的时候，我也应该更开心的。我既自私又妒忌，是个讨厌的弟弟。”

“算是吧。不过这得看你和谁比，”克劳利得意地笑起来，挪近一点，“自私也不是什么大问题。他就很自私，”克劳利伸出一根手指，摇摇摆摆地指向阿兹拉斐尔。

“你再说一遍？”阿兹拉斐尔站起身瞪着克劳利。

“你阻止了世界末日，就因为你喜欢那些该死的王尔德初版书，想要继续吃寿司和去高档餐厅！”克劳利指控道，“所以可能自私也是好的，至少不是件坏事。”他喝光了余下的酒，“自私一点也没什么大不了的，只要你没有因此到处去杀人就没问题。”

加百列涨红了脸，他凑过去盯着阿兹拉斐尔，“我一直觉得你做为一个天使有点奇怪，之前不知道为什么，不过现在清楚了。”他长叹一口气，抬头看着天空，“我搞懂你的那些感情是从哪里来的了。可是，没有计划的话，我不知道做哪些事情才是对的。”

“去他妈的伟大计划，”克劳利怂恿道，“已经没有计划了。执行计划的时候你开心吗？”

“我觉得安心，”加百列靠回岩石，望向他，“它给我指明方向。”

“嗯，可这并不是一码事。”

“我想也是，”加百列按了按眼睛，揉着额头，“我不知道你们是怎么做到的，一直在考虑各种事情，一直在试着做决定。”

“有时候也会做错误的决定，甚至彻底搞砸，”克劳利承认道，“但像你自己说的，看看我俩现在的样子，过程很痛苦，但是结果还不错。而且，不论如何，如果有人陪着你的话，应该也不会那么难熬。”

“有人？谁？”加百列任放下手，他看向克劳利。

“拜托，我知道要你学会为你自己考虑挺难的。不过别再犯傻了。”

克劳利靠近了他，直到他俩肩膀轻触。一种感觉轻抚过天使全身——像是一条搭在他肩膀上的毯子，温度渗透过皮肤直抵灵魂。加百列的瞳孔扩散开来，紫色的虹膜被挤到仅剩边缘一点点。

“哦，”加百列低声说道，他抬起手捂住脸，眼泪落下来。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

当他们肩膀相触的那一刻，克劳利靠在他弟弟身上，用他们曾经一起创造星云时的那种眼神看着他。熟悉的温暖冲刷过加百列全身，随着那股感觉的扩散他抖了一下，睁大双眼，喘息起来。他紫色的眼睛里滚落出泪水，逐渐变得血红。他张开嘴，但只能发出紧绷的声音。浑身颤抖着，他靠向克劳利。在他凑近时，那阵颤栗也淹没了克劳利。阿兹拉斐尔胸中也因眼前的场景激起一股回应的情绪，他抬起手按在胸口上。

加百列抽泣一声，倾身向前，他的翅膀突然从背后张开来扑打着，差点把克劳利拍到岩石上。克劳利从翅膀下钻过去，凑向加百列身侧，那只翅膀任由他靠着，下意识地折起来环住他。加百列转过来向他靠拢，还在因抽泣而颤抖。没有人在意到底过去了多久，直到他的抽泣逐渐平息，减弱成低低的吸气声。

“你知道嘛，要是现在你还保持刚开始的体型，我这么搂着你可能会轻松点。”克劳利的手臂被压得僵硬，他调整了下姿势，一只手臂环在加百利后颈，手指插进他剪短的头发，温柔地抚弄着他的头皮，另一只手触摸着翅膀的曲线，梳理着边缘修长的羽毛。一开始看到加百列靠在克劳利怀里，阿兹拉斐尔还只是有点尴尬，直到他眼睁睁看着加百列整个人扑在克劳利身上，脸埋进克劳利肩窝，甚至他的翅膀都紧紧地裹住克劳利。阿兹拉斐尔只能专心致志地盯着那些星云，假装完全没有注意到他的上司正趴在他男朋友领口上抽抽搭搭地哭着。

加百列最终坐了起来，还在抖着，他深吸一口气，“对不起，”他用力眨眨眼睛聚焦，把翅膀收起来坐直，靠在身后的石头上。“我不是故意的，只是……已经过去太久了，久得我以为我已经忘记被爱着是什么感觉，甚至想不到我还能再次感受到爱。”他揉揉眼睛，擦去泪水，“你是不是更喜欢我以前的样子。”

“我没那个意思，”随着身上的重量消失，克劳利舒展下身体，“你只是……变得不一样了。更高，更壮实。为什么换了这个躯体？”

“我觉得这个躯体能让其他天使跟我打交道的时候更认真，”克劳利抬起一边眉毛看着加百列，“……米迦勒可能给我提过建议，”加百列低头看着双手，“但是，我挺喜欢这个躯体的。它运转得很良好。刚开始不习惯，但是现在我觉得它很合适。而且它跑起步来很好用。”

“跑步？跑马拉松？”克劳利惊讶地看向他，“你在身上别张纸满大街跑？”

“纸？不，跟纸没关系。我们一般光着身子。而且都在竞技场里跑。”加百列解开袖扣，卷起袖子。阿兹拉斐尔惊得磕磕巴巴起来，“光，光着身子？你在哪里跑的步？古希腊吗？”

加百列点点头，“是的，那时候我……还没那么忙，还有空闲时间。而且古希腊有很多受欢迎的体育项目。”他靠在墙上，微笑着说，“那些都很有趣。”

“你在古希腊参加过赛跑比赛？”克劳利又重复了一遍。

“没错，还有摔跤，我摔跤也很厉害，虽然我还是更喜欢赛跑。你们不会相信把一个人类压倒在地使他屈服有多容易！”克劳利和阿兹拉斐尔面面相觑。

“但是强迫人类屈服听起来可不像天使应该做的事，”克劳利慢吞吞地说。

“那只是体育比赛，”加百列耸耸肩，“不能称之为罪过。或者至少有一阵子我是这么想的。在被别人发现之前我就不再参加竞赛了，”他承认，“当然了，__她__肯定知道，但__她__也从来没以任何方式提醒过我。”

“在那之后你就再也没__摔过跤__或者__强迫别人屈服__过？”克劳利笑着暗示道，“除了比赛？”

加百列侧过头看着他，“没有啊，的确曾有些竞技者问过我想不想在体育馆之外和他们一起练习，但是我自己锻炼就足够了，所以我回绝了他们，虽然有些人看上去真的很伤心，但是我不想和人类接触过密引起疑心。”

克劳利爆发出一阵大笑，加百列非常疑惑。“锻炼！不好意思嘶嘶嘶……我只嘶嘶嘶是……天使！”他笑得喘不上气，叫道，“你给他解释解释！”

阿兹拉斐尔的脸红透了，他咳嗽一声，“呃，我不在现场，所以很明显我也不能确定他们到底向你提了什么建议……但是，如果你们都全身赤裸，而且他们，呃，想要多和你摔几次跤的话，那说明，有可能，听起来像是……我猜他们应该想……”

“他们想上你！”克劳利在换气的间隙打断了他。

“什么，那些人类？”加百列反应过来，同样羞红了脸。“他们为什么想这么干？”

“我也不知道，可能因为你整整六英尺多高而且长得活像阿多尼斯*嘶嘶嘶！我猜你那时候很努力？你是不是也全嘶嘶嘶身涂满了油？”

“我必须得努力，不然会被人类察觉到的！而且我当然涂了油，那可是传统！”加百列越来越窘迫了，阿兹拉斐尔从另一边凑近他，安慰地拍拍他的胳膊，而克劳利几乎已经笑得滚到地上无法保持呼吸。

“别听他笑话你，我相信你肯定很厉害的。”

“我特别厉害的！我赢了好多场竞赛，拿过各种奖品，奖牌，月桂冠，陶瓶*，为了纪念那些胜利他们甚至还为我铸了雕像呢。”

阿兹拉斐尔脑海中有条线索啪地一声接上了，他眼神突然亮起来。“那些叶子！我还在奇怪为什么大天使给我们的盒子里会有干叶子。她们说那是你桌上本来就有的。照片我能理解，但我没搞明白叶子是怎么一回事。是从你的月桂冠上掉下来的吗？”

加百列伤心地点点头。“我只留下了月桂冠，保持它们鲜嫩翠绿，直到我觉得再也不需要它们了。”他和阿兹拉斐尔相互望了一会，但克劳利打断了凝视，越过加百列抓住阿兹拉斐尔的肩膀。

“等等！”他叫到，“天使，你把话题带偏了！那嘶嘶嘶些__雕像__？”他抬头看着加百列，“你是在说在某个古希腊遗迹或者哪个博物馆里可能有块大理石，或者一座铜像，雕的是你的裸体？”

“我不确定我的雕像有没有被保存下来，不过我想那是有可能的，”加百列的话音刚落，克劳利又大笑起来。

“亲爱的，”阿兹拉斐尔责道，“有必要吗，”他转向加百列，“对不起，我想我们喝得都有点多。”

“没关系的，”加百列笑了，“他开心就好。而且……我其实也挺开心。终于能把这件事说出来了。之前根本没人知道。我不觉得__上面__会有谁能真正理解我的爱好。毕竟这还是挺蠢的，不是吗？凡人的那些竞赛，绕着圈跑，投掷棍子，互相踢来踢去。不过我喜欢，锻炼让我的躯体精神焕发。”

“我理解你。倒不是说我也喜欢跑步，讲真那听着有点无聊，我也不太明白为什么拧别人胳膊和被踹倒会很有趣。不过我能懂你提到的你有自己的爱好，但是其他人不理解的那部分。”

又是一阵无语的沉默，除了时不时被克劳利大笑间隙的换气声打断。

“或许有一天，”加百列最终说道，“如果我没有因失职被处死的话，我可能会去地球上找你们，一起尝尝那些你非常喜欢摄入躯体的生鱼。”

“那叫寿司，”阿兹拉斐尔嘴角上扬，更正道，“我会很乐意教你每种不同的寿司应该怎么吃，有可能之后我们还能一起散散步。”

在加百列另一侧，克劳利终于笑够了，拉着加百列右臂爬起来凑近他，“当你俩去享受地球佳肴的时候，我要去把那些雕像找出来，陈列在天堂那该死的空荡荡的大厅里，让天使们每天都在你光溜溜的屁股旁边走来走去！”

加百列涨红了脸，“这没什么好害羞的，是__她__创造了这些形体，__她__的造物并不是邪恶或者可耻的。”

克劳利摇着加百列的胳膊，“别搅我的兴。快告诉我别的天使会因此窘迫的。”

“也许吧，”加百列困惑地看着他，眉毛皱成一团。“拉斐尔，你是在乌列尔建起防御塔之前堕落的，你怎么会知道天堂大厅什么样？”

克劳利的瞳孔猛然收紧，“呃呃呃啊啊啊啊阿兹拉斐尔跟我说过！”

“克劳利，”阿兹拉斐尔插进来，“在这一切发生之后，你觉得他还会在乎吗？你难道还怀疑这都是他的阴谋吗？”阿兹拉斐尔站起来，拍拍身上的泥土，扫了一眼那堆空瓶子。“提到天堂的话，加百列，免得你已经忘了，我俩某种意义上可还被那两个大天使威胁着呢，她们还是想把你抓回天堂去承受不知道具体是什么，但是肯定会很痛苦的惩罚。”

克劳利蠕动一下，“我们可能的确骗过你们了，”他承认，“我俩能挺过圣水和地狱火并不算什么特别厉害的事。我们互换了身体，阿兹拉斐尔去泡圣水，我迈进了地狱火。”

“所以，当我让阿兹拉斐尔闭上嘴去死的时候……”

“没错，那其实是我。”

加百列脸红了。“当时我就有点奇怪，我从来没在阿兹拉斐尔身上感受到那么强烈的恨意，”他耸耸肩，“但我不会怪罪你们。如果真是阿兹拉斐尔踏进地狱火，他有可能已经死了。然而我还是不清楚你们现在会对我曾经的所作所为抱何想法，虽然我一直在试着去理解。”

“我其实也没有__那么__愤怒，”克劳利叹气，“倒是也有些其他的情绪。亲人之间的关系很复杂的。”

“我可能最后还会害死你俩，”加百列手臂环过膝盖拉向胸口。“如果你们不是真的对惩罚免疫，只是用了个小伎俩躲过去的话，她们还是有可能察觉到的。米迦勒和乌列尔很敏锐。她们胁迫你们来找我，我知道你们不想杀我，但是还有其他选择吗？再用之前的办法太冒险了，我也不会向你们请求这种帮助。我甚至都不能确定她们一定会用地狱火。我可以逃走，但她们会报复到你们身上。即使她们还以为你们对圣水和地狱火免疫，肯定也有其他惩罚措施。我不想拖你们下水。”加百列摇摇头，“你们必须把我交给她们。之后无论发生什么，我都会面对的。”

“要是我们带你回去，之后你再跑掉呢？”阿兹拉斐尔四下张望，“在天启之前克劳利就想过要躲到这来。星系无穷无尽，她们有可能永远都找不到你。而且，如果我们把你送交到她们手里但是你越狱逃跑了，那也不能怪到我们头上是不是？”

“天堂是不会容忍有一个大天使长从他们的手指缝里溜走的，那有失公正！”克劳利反驳道。

“那你倒是想个办法出来啊！不会导致咱们中的任何一个死掉或无形体化而且不会烧掉任何东西的好办法！”

克劳利还没来得及回答，加百列站起身，“我要去跑会步。别担心，我一会就回来，我只是需要想些事情。”他打个响指换上跑步的衣服，朝他面对的方向跑去。

等到大天使长消失在远处后，阿兹拉斐尔看向克劳利，“亲爱的，你没事吧？”

“当然了，好的很，我为什么会有事，我只是先被一群大天使威胁，被迫重提过去的痛苦回忆，然后还得帮我弟弟解开心结，阻止他的自杀念头，而且所有这一切都赶在一天里了。况且我弟最后还是有可能会被天堂方面杀掉，因为那就是那群天使被惹恼时的行事方法，”克劳利爬起来，踢飞地上的一个酒瓶子。“我__还是__很生气，但不光是生我弟的气，还对上面的那群混蛋，对我自己，对这整个该死的宇宙生气。还有，虽然你应该不会想听到，但我主要是对__她__生气。我恨__她__把我们丢在一边再不理睬，让我们在痛苦和恐惧中苟活，就因为这都是什么计划的一部分，无论你找什么词来形容。”

阿兹拉斐尔撅起嘴，保持沉默。“或许她们会被劝服，仁慈地放过他。”他最后说道，开始弯腰收拾瓶子。

“天使，你在干吗？咱们离任何能称得上有文明的地方都有好几光年远呢，没人在乎你是乱丢垃圾还是分类回收。”

“我只是不想把这里搞得一团糟，那样很没素质，”阿兹拉斐尔把瓶子放进装照片的盒子里。“但是有个问题你没回答，既然你也算是大天使们的兄弟，你应该比我更了解她们。加百列和她们相处了整整六千年，她们怎么会这么轻易地就放弃他？”

“她们对我就这么干了，不是吗？叛乱爆发时加百列来晚了，但是米迦勒一直在现场。当我们的天使光环消退，其他天使意识到可以伤害我们时，就是她发动的攻击，确保我们不只是堕落而且都滚进地狱深坑里。还有乌列尔，你也见识过那些防御塔了，她喜欢秩序，维持天堂安全稳定。况且你也清楚她们是怎么对待你的。”

“我想以她们的身份还是有可能再考虑一下的？毕竟她们认识他这么久了。”

“她们和他亲近吗？”克劳利捡起他刚才踢走的瓶子，和阿兹拉斐尔已经收拾起来的其他瓶子放到一起。“她们不知道他在地球上都做过什么。她们不知道几千年来他过得很痛苦，或许根本就不在乎。她们甚至都没有了解他到起疑心的程度。但是现在她们什么都知道了。如果认为他哪怕有一丝一毫叛变的可能，她们都不会容忍这种事情发生的。想想看吧，天使，加百列不只监督你，他还管理着很多天使。万一他真的想像咱俩那样，一走了之呢？他可是大天使里的主要管理者，手下有几千天使，如果他离职了，他的部下可能会追随他而去，这可比跑掉一个大天使严重得多，即使是天堂也没法压得住的。哪怕只有一半他管理的天使出逃，那也是很大的一个数字，这群不知道跑到哪里去干什么的天使在下次大战来临前会削弱天堂方面战斗力的。”

“你真觉得加百列会那么干吗？”

“不，”克劳利摇着头，“他还是太关心天堂了。我想，哪怕大天使们没有追捕他，他最终自己也会回去的。他还是想当个天使，还是想像你一样做正确的事情。但是有可能现在他觉得正确的事已经和上面想的不一样了，或许这也算一种叛变吧。”

阿兹拉斐尔走到他身边，拉过他的手。“咱们一起阻止了世界末日。肯定还会有其他办法的。亚当能不能……”

“据我所知，他的能力已经消失了。还记得嘛，他拒绝承认自己是撒旦的儿子？”克劳利叹了口气，“不过，就像你说的那样，咱们会想出个办法来的。”

阿兹拉斐尔靠向他，牵着他的手。克劳利的衣领还是有点湿，但是阿兹拉斐尔不介意。“你知道嘛，这片星云真的很美。”

“谢谢，”克劳利注视着漆黑宇宙背景下映衬出的绚烂色彩，“我俩曾经合作得很愉快。”

当加百列开始跑步时，他觉得好受些了。他双脚仍因之前的跑动而疼痛，但是不知为何他身心更放松，头脑更清楚，仿佛内心深处那个化脓溃烂的伤口已被清理干净包扎好，虽然疼痛仍未离去，但不会再像之前那样深埋着困扰他。他的眼睛仍因流了太多泪而刺痛，但随着他一步步迈向前，那阵骚动慢慢平息下来。

克劳利就是拉斐尔，自己差一点害死他，不过他没有死。他活了下来，而且还爱着他。在几千年的漫长时光后，加百列从来没想到他还会感受到如此深刻温暖的爱意。他就像刚开始的时候那样爱着他，即使现在这份爱意还掺杂了其他的感情变得复杂。加百列第一次意识到这股强大的爱足以让一切其他事情变得微不足道。这份爱足够抚平他所有的恐惧，愤怒和痛苦。他像即将溺水的人抓过救生圈那样紧紧地抓住它，无论接下来发生什么事，在全世界坍塌之前，还有这份信念支撑着他。

他回想起他曾制定的计划，当他还以为他感受到的是阿兹拉斐尔的爱时，他曾经打算召回阿兹拉斐尔，希望能让爱意充盈在天堂里。不像其他天使和上帝对他的那种遥远冷淡的爱，而是这种真正的情感。天堂一直都这么缺少情感吗？至少这样已经保持很长时间了，久得他都要快忘记刚开始的时候大家的关系并没有如此疏远。他那时还了解其他天使，还和他们聊天，虽然他们没人像他哥哥那样爱着他，但是他也不像现在这么孤单。那时还没有书面报告，没有管理层和角落里的办公室。

他好奇现在他的位子上是谁在管事。米迦勒肯定不愿意干这种文书工作，她宁可继续她的军队训练计划，为他们仍希望总有一天会到来的大战做好准备。乌列尔更喜欢带着她的小队加强天堂的建筑工事，继续筑造防御塔，让蜂拥而至的灵魂排好队，保证下面的势力不会趁机侵入。那就只剩下圣德芬了。圣德芬热爱毁灭，他清楚如何惩戒反抗，如何推行强权。圣德芬接手了太多加百列没时间做的工作。这么多年来，随着圣德芬接管职责的增加，加百列现在甚至都不太清楚到底哪部分才是归自己管的了。

他想着在拉斐尔被驱逐出天堂之后自己变成了什么样。他想到那群本应保护上帝的天军，实际上比大天使们离__她__的距离还要远。他想到克劳利和阿兹拉斐尔在地球上一起度过的那些日子，对彼此的爱是那样深刻，足以让他们有勇气共同蒙骗地狱和天堂。他自己并不擅长耍诡计，但他很高兴克劳利和阿兹拉斐尔都能挺过去活了下来。不过加百列有其他擅长的东西。他停下来，闪回起始点，发现克劳利和阿兹拉斐尔还站在那，手拉着手望着星云。

“噢！”阿兹拉斐尔注意到了他，“加百列，你回来了。”

“我要回去继续工作，”加百列坚定地说，“我既没有堕落，也没做过任何渎职的事。如果他们企图惩罚我，我会反抗的。”

“反抗？”克劳利转过身来，“你是傻子吗？”

“I’m the archangel fucking Gabriel，”他换上一向笔挺整洁的正装，“我们回去吧。”

*Adonis，希腊神话中掌管每年植物死而复生的一位非常俊美的神，很受当时的妇女崇拜。（摘自维基百科）蛇蛇就是在变相地夸加比长得俊罢了_(:з」∠)_

*Amphorae，一种黑底红花的双耳细颈陶瓶，在公元前6世纪到公元前2世纪曾被用作体育竞赛的奖品，内装女神雅典娜祝福过的神圣橄榄树产出的油，被颁发给竞赛的优胜者。（翻译自英文维基百科）


End file.
